deltalegionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ajax Kalesnik
Ajax Kalesnik was (and still remembered as) one of the greatest healers the Jedi Order has ever known, as well as being the twin brother of Aren Kalesnik. Early Life Ajax was born on Alderaan in 3662 BBY. His mother was a human, and his father, a Zabrak. Ajax inheritted most of his physical traits from his mother, making him look exactly like a pure-blood human. His younger twin brother, Aren however looked like a Zabrak. Ajax grew up on Alderaan untill he was about seven years old, when his father decided that the whole family of four was to travel with a band of merchants. The family lived happily aboard the Alderaan Jewel, one of the ships in the small fleet that belonged to the wealthy man who lead the band of merchants, for a total of three years. During this time, Ajax learned much about piloting and repairing ships, as well as repairing droids. Upon the third year, one of the greatest disasters in Ajax's life took place, one that would change his life forever. Death and Sepperation During the third year of traveling with the merchants, the band was at rest on Dathomir to refuel and get some fresh air, when tragedy struck. The party was attacked by whuffa worms, which destroyed the whole camp. After the attack, many of the merchants were found dead. This included both of Ajax's parents. Aren, Ajax's closest friend, was missing, and after a five-hour search, presumed dead. Ajax went with the merchants and stayed with them for three years. He had already considered many of them his extended family, and the Alderaan Jewel's medic, Dr. Tasha Mosama took Ajax as her apprentice, and taught him medicine. Ajax continued to learn all he could about ships, droids, medicine, weapons, and the galaxy, untill he was 13. Joining the Jedi Order When Ajax turned 13, he began to show a strenght in the force. Ajax had already amazed the merchants with his incredible strenght several times before, but when he started making things float with his mind, and heal the mens' wounds partially by thought, the merchants knew that it would be best to send him off to serve the galaxy as a Jedi. So, upon the party's next trip to Tython, Ajax went off to the temple to train. The Jedi on Tython welcomed him, and after seeing his full potential, sent him off to Coruscant. There, he met Jack Iprae, his master. Jack and Ajax became the best of friends, and Jack taught him all he knew, including the art of being a Consular. Pre-Knight Life as a Jedi Ajax spent nearly every day with Jack, training to one day become a Consular. Jack spent a lot of time in the infirmary, tending to the injurred patients. Ajax didn't mind this, because he was used to being in an infirmary, from his time with Dr. Mosama aboard the Jewel. Jack and Ajax, however, spent most of their time defending the Republic and going on missions throughout the galaxy. Jack loved taking Ajax on missions because he felt that the best way to learn is to expeirience, and Jack wanted only the best for Ajax, and always encouraged him to move forward with his training. ﻿ On of these said missions, Ajax and Jack were sent to Corellia to escort the senator to an important meeting on Coruscant. On this mission, Ajax experienced his first true romance. He fell deeply in love with the Senator's apprentice, Cloe Domiare. She was 13, and at the time Ajax was 14. Jack, not always sticking to the code, reccomended that Ajax and Cloe go wait out the long ride through space in their quarters, which they were forced to share due to the fact that the ship was so small, and the Senator was already sharing her room with her assistant. Ajax and Cloe left the bridge and walked down to their quarters together. After reaching their room, they talked about their life. As it turned out, Cloe was an orphan too, and the two connected, and shared a kiss. They stayed together for a few months, before Ajax realized that it was still too early in his training to have any distractions, so they took a break from their romance, while still staying friends. Reuniting with Aren On another said mission, Ajax learned that his long-lost twin brother, Aren (who was now called Forgiver after joining a tribe of nightbrothers), was still alive, and had also joined the Jedi order. In 3648 BBy, the same year Ajax had met Cloe, Ajax and Jack were on a mission to the planet of Korriban, to investigate smuggler activity, and assure that no Sith artifacts have been stolen. The council had sent several Jedi there, in case the "chat" with the smugglers got out of hand. Ajax and Jack were catalogging the artifacts that were found in the smuggler's camp and ship. They had stopped them just before they got away. While going over the artifacts, another Jedi, and his apprentice wandered into camp. The apprentice was a Zabrak, and looked to be about the same age as Ajax. Ajax immediately recognized him as his brother, Aren. Aren soon realized that Ajax was his brother as well, and the two embraced eachother. They told eachother what had happened throughout the years, and the two of them were both very excited to see eachother. They once again became best friends. Acceptance into Knighthood Ajax, as well as Forgiver, was accepted into knighthood, at the age of 18, early in the year of 3645 BBY, just after his birthday. He soon after became a Jedi Consular, as Aren went on to be a Knight. Both brothers soon decided to join the elite ranks of the guild: Delta Legion. Life as a Consular After becoming a member of Delta Legion, Ajax proved himself a wise, and powerful Consular, and therefore became the teacher in Delta Legion's Consular School, where he helped create the extensive catacombs beneath the school, that he used for training purposes. He also spent a lot of his time in the infirmaries, tending to the ill and injurred. In the year 3643 BBY, the Sith returned. He was swarmed with misssions, and had to really rely on his new-found friends - Seemer Ominja, General Mark Willis, Darius Drasari, Jeff McBob, Cade Skywalker, and Jacoby Heidu - as well as Forgiver, to help him make Delta Legion the greatest Republic guild the Old Republic would ever know. Ajax later became more than friends with Cloe Domiare again, and married her after he turned 19. He and Cloe had two children: Jack, named after Ajax's master, and Emily. The Delta Hawk Ajax had a ship known as the Delta Hawk. It was a modified BT-7 Thunderclap, with over 6,000 modifications, improvements, and secret components. I9-Q6 Ajax had a droid named I9-Q6, which he was very fond of, and created himself. He used I9 for many purposes, including for his personal assistant, engineer, and medical droid. Behind the Scenes Ajax Kalesnik is an RP character created by (screen name) ajkalesnik for the online RP game, SWTOR.﻿ Category:Human Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Consular/Healer Category:Green Lightsaber Category:Double-Bladed Lightsaber Category:Double-Bladed Green Lightsaber Category:Kalesnik Category:Delta Legion Category:Zabrak Category:Hybrid